Anihilacja: Legion cz. 5
Archanioł Gabriel siedział przy swym stole, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Wobec niesamowitego chaosu jaki wybuchł ostatnio w Zaświatach, jego osobisty pałac jawił się jako ostoja spokoju. To, co miało miejsce niedawno, na zawsze zmieniło Piekło, ale i Niebo nie pozostało nienaruszone. Oczywiście władcą tego miejsca był i pozostanie Bóg, niemniej dla wszystkich Aniołów rolę jego "ust" pełnił do tej pory wojowniczy Michał. Kto teraz powinien go zastąpić? Logicznym kandydatem wydawał się być sam Gabriel, jednak wybór nie ograniczał się jedynie do niego: Rafał, Sariel i Barachiel również mieli wystarczająco dużo wpływów, by sięgnąć po to stanowisko. Uriel teoretycznie też, jednak jego pozycja mocno podupadła, odkąd zgodził się zaatakować to osobliwe miasteczko w Trójkącie Bermudzkim. Drzwi do pomieszczenia w którym przebywał Archanioł otwarły się szeroko a do wnętrza wleciał jeden z Aniołów. - Mój Panie!- zakrzyknął posłaniec, podlatując przed stół i klękając na jedno kolano. Gabriel zabrał ręce i spojrzał na niego. Anioł miał w ręku list. - Od kogo ta wiadomość?- spytał Archanioł. - Podpisane jako Gehenn.- powiedział Anioł a Gabriel natychmiast wstał i zabrał list. Gehenn- tak brzmiał pseudonim Przemka, gdy ten zamieszkiwał Piekło. Archanioł zastanawiał się, co w takiej chwili może od niego chcieć jego stary towarzysz. Otworzył list i zaczął czytać, a jego twarz momentalnie pobladła. - Co?- powiedział sam do siebie w niedowierzaniu. Anioł podniósł głowę w zaciekawieniu, jednak Gabriel gestem dłoni nakazał mu opuścić Pałac. Sługa oczywiście nie miał prawa sprzeciwić się roli swojego Pana. - Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało.- syknął sam do siebie. Jego przyjaźń z Reinkarnatorem zdecydowanie należała do trudniejszych.- Nie mogę mu po prostu ulec! Granice już i tak dawno zostały przekroczone... Wtedy doczytał ostatnie zdanie w liście. "I tak to zrobię :P" Gabriel rozgniótł list, doprowadzając go do formy papierowej kulki, którą rzucił w stół. Wiedział że Reinkarnator nie żartuje. - Musze skontaktować się z Razjelem.- powiedział sam do siebie, rozprostowując skrzydła.- Baldand też się przyda. W końcu to poniekąd dotyczy również jego. Samo uderzenie Legiona, chociaż skierowane w pustą przestrzeń, stworzyło falę uderzeniową, która posłała Przemka i LoboTaker wysoko w powietrze. Niczym liście, polecieli kilkanaście metrów wyżej, bez jakiejkolwiek kontroli nad własnymi ciałami. Legion otworzył usta, z których wyleciało kilkanaście niewielkich, fioletowych kulek. W miarę jak oddalały się od ciała swojego stwórcy, znacznie się powiększały. Cztery z nich poleciały w stronę Przemka i Lobo, osiem- tam gdzie stali Salai, Mikhaln i Quint. Smok rozprostował skrzydła i poleciał w stronę spadających w kierunku ziemi towarzyszy. Kule energii swoimi rozmiarami przewyższały go już trzykrotnie, ponadto znacznie zwiększyły swoją prędkość. Wszystkie następne wydarzenia miały miejsce w przeciągu pięciu sekund- tyle zajęło smokowi podlecenie do swoich przyjaciół, wzięcie ich w łapy a następnie zanurkowanie w powietrzu tak, że ledwie zdołał przelecieć pomiędzy dwoma z czterech kul. Wyrobił się w czas, gdyż kilka chwil później, znajdując się niemal na wysokości chmur, eksplodowały, rozświetlając całe niebo nad polem bitwy i niemal ciskając Quintem w ziemię. Ośmioma pozostałymi kulami zajęła się Salai- wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń, na której pojawił się pentagram, z którego z kolei utworzyły się ściany z demonicznej magii. Czerwone, przezroczyste pole objęło wszystkie te kule, utrzymując masywną eksplozję w jej wnętrzu. Chwilę później jednak same ściany rozpadły się na drobne kawałki, które z kolei rozwiał wiatr. Legion planował uderzyć ponownie, jednak będący już na ziemi Przemek go uprzedził. Wyciągnął kulki z brokatowym proszkiem i rozrzucił je dookoła przeciwnika. Eksplozje niemal nietknęły samego Legiona, jednak pył dookoła niego stał się tak gęsty i wszechobecny, że całkowicie przesłaniał mu wzrok. - Próbują użyć na mnie tej samej taktyki, której ja użyłem na Córce Szatana.- ''pomyślał.- ''Niedoczekanie. Chwilę później zza ściany pyłu Legion ujrzał światło, które okazało się być lecącą w jego kierunku, masywną falą płomieni. Samozwańczy Bóg bezrefeksyjne pomachał dłonią, a spod ziemi wyrosła ściana energii. Zwyczajny ogień nie był w stanie przebić się przez obronę Fałszywego Absoluta, powodując jedynie, że dookoła Legiona powstał masywny pożar. - Tu Cię mam!- zakrzyknął Mikhaln, którego głos dochodził zza chmury pyłu. Legion podniósł głowę i wytężył wzrok. Widział nad sobą sylwetkę Arcymaga, gotującego się by zranić go jakimś zaklęciem. Fałszywy Absolut był jednak szybszy- dzięki swojej mrocznej sile zdołał stworzyć w dłoni strzałę, którą cisnął w Mikhalna. Atak ten był niezwykle szybki i Legion widział, jak przebija ona głowę Arcymaga. Żadne ciało jednak nie spadło a cień mężczyzny rozpłynął się. Była to kolejna iluzja. Nim Legion zdał sobię sprawę, że stał się ofiarą fortelu, było już za późno. Kompletnie niewrażliwa na ogień Salai wyskoczyła zza ściany płomieni i uderzyła go z całych w twarz. Ciało Legiona przeleciało płomienienie, po czym odbiło się od ziemi i przleciało jeszcze krótki dystans. W tym czasie pieczęć nałożona na jego ciele przez demonicę ujawniła się, a demoniczna energia przeszła przez jego ciało, porywajac kilkanaście dusz. Legion splunął na ziemię. - No dobrze.- powiedział.- Koniec tej zabawy. - Moją siostrą?- spytała zdumiona Strange. Umysł syreny miał mały problem z zapamiętaniem, jak dokładnie wyglądał korytarz Koridnaowksiej twierdzy Wilno, w której Rossalie zdradziła jej tą niesamowitą tajemnicę. Na pewno było ono bogato urządzone, gdyż Strange opuściła pomieszczenie z butami pełnymi błyskotek. Teraz jednak, gdy jej umysł wspominał wydarzenie z Konferencji w Kordianowie wyraźnie widziała jedynie siebie i Rossalie. - Tak.- powiedziała członkini Dzieci Heinricha, wpatrując się w powagą w jej twarz.- Essalie, to ja jestem Ro.... W tym momencie przerwała wypowiedź, gdyż zauważyła, że piratka nie do końca jej słucha i wpatruje się z zaciekawieniem z jej klatkę piersiową. - Coś nie tak?- spytała Rossalie. Strange wtedy przeniosła wzrok na swój biust. I znowu na jej. I znowu na swój. Rossalie położyła swoją dłoń na twarzy z zażenowania. - W takiej chwili?!- zakrzyknęła członkini Dzieci Heinricha. Piratka wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie masz dowodów.- stwierdziła Strange. - Nasze twarze!- zauważyła Rossalie.- Nasze twarze są identyczne! Strange znowu opuściła swój wzrok w kierunku klatki piersiowej swojej siotry. - Przestaniesz?!- spytała Rossalie. Essalie wyciągnęła jednak dłoń i złapała swoją siostrę za naszyjnik, który ta nosiła. - To naszyjnik od ta...- zaczęła Rossalie, jednak wtedy przypomniała sobie coś. To nie był naszyjnik od Heinricha. To była syrenia perła, artefakt który dostawała każda nowonarodzona syrena. Jedyna rzecz jaką Rossalie wzięła ze sobą, gdy opuściła dom szukając swojej bliźniaczki. - Rossalie.- powiedziała Strange, a jej oczy momentalnie się zaszkliły. - Essalie.- odpowiedziała jej siostra. Przytuliły się do siebie. Na tym korytarzu, w miejscu w którym omawiana była przyszłość Kraju, dwie dawno zaginione połówki jednej całości odnalazły się. Essalie i Rossalie tuliły się tak do siebie, jakby bojąc się, że przy jakimkolwiek rozstaniu znów nie zobaczą się przez stulecia. - Będziemy się tak teraz tulić, tak?- spytała Rossalie. - Tak.- odpowiedziała jej siostra. - Pominiemy milczeniem że dwa razy całowałyśmy się na basenie, tak?- spytała ponownie. Nastała chwila ciszy. - Tak.- odpowiedziały obydwie w tym samym momencie. Strange leżała w łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit. To wspomnienie było dla niej niezwykle ważne, ale to nie było jeszcze to, za czym tak tęskniła. Jakby ktoś wyrył dziurę w jej duszy, taką którą może wypełnić tylko jedna rzecz. Piratka czuła że ma ją na końcu języka, jednak ilekroć chciała chwycić tą myśl, ta uciekała. Rossalie siedziała na krześle obok. Znała plan Przemka i mimo że zdecydowanie jej się on nie podobał, to wspierała Reinkarnatora. Wiedziała o Strange dość dużo żeby wiedzieć, że żadna siła na tej ziemi nie zatrzyma jej przed walką z Legionem, jeśli Ci, na których jej zależało, również walczyli. Zresztą, decyzja o przekształceniu jej wspomnień, najbardziej uderzała w samego Przemka. On się poświęcił. Jej zadaniem było dopilnować, żeby to poświęcenie nie poszło na marne. - Kiedy...wyruszamy?- spytała Strange, łapiąc się za głowę. Ból bólem, ale Legion sam się nie zabije. - Niedługo.- skłamała Rossalie. Nagle za drzwiami usłyszała jakiś dźwięk. Przebywała tam dwójka strażników, która miała płoszyć każdego zbyt ciekawskiego, więc nie powinno być problemów. Strange również zarejestrowała ten dźwięk- brzmiało jakby ktoś komuś poderżnął gardło. Drzwi rozpadły się na kawałki, a Rossalie otworzyła usta, by zacząć śpiewać. Wtem jednak, czarna macka owinęła się wokół jej głowy, całkowicie blokując usta. Strange zeskoczyła z łóżka i sięgnęła po ostrza, gotując się do ataku. - Jeden niewłaściwy ruch i skręcę jej kark.- ''powiedziała mroczna istota. Strange spojrzała na swoją siostrę. Wzrok zakneblowanej bliźniaczki mówił, żeby się nie przejmowała i atakowała. Piratka jednak nie była w stanie. Miała już w sercu nieznane poczucie straty, nie chciała, żeby dochodziło do niego kolejne. Schowała ostrza. - Kim jesteś i czego chcesz?- spytała piratka. Byt uśmiechnął się. - ''Jestem Baktioth.- ''odpowiedział.- ''I przybyłem po coś, co należy się mnie. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures